


Little Baby Yoshiko's Messy Lunchtime

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Handcuffs, Little Yoshiko, Mommy Riko, Nursing, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Little Yoshiko is quite moody today and doesn't want to eat her food, but Riko will make sure she does.





	Little Baby Yoshiko's Messy Lunchtime

"Yocchan~" Riko called out. "It's time for your lunch sweetheart! Would you be a good girl and come here for Mama?" As soon as Riko finished speaking, she could hear the sound of her big baby's diaper crinkling and her giggling. 

"Mama! I hungwy!" Yoshiko looked up at Riko and complained.

"I know baby, i know. I'll feed you, okay?" Riko smiled. "Let's get you sat down on your chair first." She then picked Yoshiko up and took her to the chair and sat her down.

Riko put a cute kitty bib on Yoshiko's neck as she banged her hands on the highchair's little table. 

"Hungwy! Feed me Mama!"

"Now, now, don't be naughty Yocchan." Riko pat Yoshiko's head hoping she would calm down, which she did.

Riko left Yoshiko alone in there to go back into the kitchen. About a minute had passed and Riko came back with a baby bottle of milk and a quite big bowl and a spoon. She set the bowl on the highchair's table and the bottle on the actual kitchen table for later.

"Wah! Mama that's very big bowl!" Yoshiko said, surprised.

"You complained so much that you were sooo hungry so mommy got a lot of food for you today!" 

"What ish baby having today Mama?"

"Soup. With a lot of veggies." Yoshiko's smile disappeared as Riko revelaed what was inside the bowl.

"No! No veggie Mama! Yocchan no like!" Yoshiko started to flail her arms, luckily not hitting the bowl full of piping hot soup. She started to whine and scream very loud, and Riko got mad at her.

"Yoshiko-chan! Behave!" Riko said, looking quite angry. Yoshiko pouted and kept looking at her.

"Yocchan is behaving! Mama is so mean!" She stick her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"I'm not mean, Yocchan. You have to eat veggies to grow big and strong like Mama! You eat snacks and candy every day, if you don't have veggies too, you'll get sick.." Riko grabbed the spoon and got a spoonful of soup and started to blow on it. Yoshiko watched with a grossed out expression on her face. When Riko thought it wasn't as hot anymore she smiled at Yoshiko.

"Open up sweetheart, i promise it doesn't taste as bad as you think." She put the spoon close to Yoshiko's lips. Yoshiko kept her mouth closed and shook her head.

"Oh come on Yocchan, Mama knows you're hungry.." Riko tried to shove the spoon inside Yoshiko's mouth but she was unsucessful.

Riko then thought about something.

"Here comes the happy party train! Choo choo~" She happily said and giggled while playing around with the spoon before it got to Yoshiko's lips.

"Would you please open the gates, Yocchan?" Yoshiko still didn't move. But she looked even angrier now.

"Do you want to get a spanking when you're done eating? Bad babies who don't behave for lunch time get spankings, you know." 

Yoshiko blushed and opened her lips, letting Riko feed her. 

"See, it's not that bad, is it?" Riko smiled again.

"Taste sooo gross!! Yocchan no like!" Yoshiko was now whining and carefully banging her hands on the table, careful not to spill anything.

"You like it! You're just being a naughty whiny baby now because you're usually so spoiled!" Riko got another spoon of soup and shoved it on Yoshiko's mouth as she was yelling.

Yoshiko spit out the food all over the table and some of it landed on her bib. "Noooo!" She was now angrily flailing her arms around and crying. 

Riko was usually very patient with her baby but now Yoshiko was getting on her nerves. She knew Yoshiko liked to play a bratty baby but she never had been this annoying.

"That's it missy! Enough!" Riko left the spoon on the table and got up, she held Yoshiko's left arm and opened the handcuffs the highchair had. "We wouldn't need these if you were a good girl!" She handcuffed both of Yoshiko's arms, which only made her cry louder.

"Quiet!" Riko shoved another spoonful of soup on her mouth. "If you spit it out i'm going to get really mad!" 

Yoshiko swallowed, still crying, she had tears falling down her face and her cheeks were red. She wanted to fight back but her hands were now useless and Mama Riko was very, very scary when she was really mad.

"See? Is it hard to be a good girl?" Riko looked more calm now but Yoshiko was still sobbing. "Mama didn't do this to make you sad, ok? You need to learn that you'll only grow big and strong if you eat your veggies." She headpatted her baby.

Yoshiko nodded, her tears now stopping but she was still noticiably tense.

"Choo choo~ Open up for the Happy Party Train!" Riko happily sang as she shoved another spoonful on Yoshiko's mouth.

She kept feeding Yoshiko for some minutes, until the bowl was almost empty. But all of a sudden Yoshiko started to drool some soup into her bib. "Mwaah.. Tummy sho full Mama.. No..." Yoshiko gently pat her belly which was now very full.

"Just a few left, baby~" Riko lift the spoon to Yoshiko's lips. "Mama knows you can do it, you're such a good baby after all!" 

Yoshiko declined. She turned away and groaned. Riko grabbed her face and forced her to make eye contact. "You said you were hungry, so now you will eat it, ok?" She forced the spoon inside Yoshiko's mouth and watched as she munched the food with a look of disgust.

"If you vomit, you'll clean it and make your tummy full again!" Riko threatened. Yoshiko instantly swallowed.

Riko forced her to eat the last two remaining spoons of soup, Yoshiko felt sick after that so she stayed quiet. "See? I knew you'd be a good baby for Mama! ♡" Riko smiled, she wanted to hug Yoshiko but it was better not to. 

"Here, have this." Riko pushed Yoshiko's paci into her mouth. Yoshiko noticed Riko eyed the baby bottle and she gulped. She wouldn't be able to take it.

"Your milk is already cold..." Riko sighed. "I'll warm it up later. I bet you're already full and tired, aren't you baby?" She opened the handcuffs and picked up Yoshiko off the chair. She was a bit heavier than usual.

"What about we go nap until you feel better?~" She took Yoshiko to the baby room and put Yoshiko on her stroller along with a soft blanket and took them to her room. "This way Mama can keep an eye on you." Riko kissed Yoshiko's forehead and laid down on her bed ready for a nap, exhausted after having to deal with a fussy Yocchan.


End file.
